It's because I'm afraid!
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Oneshot. After losing a bet with Azelf, Celebi is forced to drag Mew through a road of irritation and secrecy, just to reveal how she feels about him. Why is it never easy? MewxCelebi. Fluff! Somewhat. Co-written with Regii.


_**It's because I'm afraid!**_

_A male!Mewxfemale!Celebi ONESHOT  
__**Mood Music: I Li-Li-Like you, I love you - Rin Kagamine**_

_**&-&-&-&**_

On a sunny afternoon, Celebi was perched on her shrine deep in the Ilex Forest. Normally she wouldn't be out in plain sight of humans, but today was special: Mew was coming for a visit. The thought of the pink pokemon made the little fairy's heart jump and she buried her face in her little hands for the twentieth time that day.

_"It's all Azelf's fault. I can't believe I made that bet, only to lose it...and of course, she insisted on me having to confess to Mew how I feel about him. But she knows how shy I am! I...why...I hate you, Azelf. I hate you so much. Mew's going to hate me before the day is over."_

Celebi groaned and flopped on her stomach. That snarky Azelf, having won a certain bet with her, dared her to confess her feelings to Mew. Azelf was Celebi's best friend and knew everything about her: from her favourite foods to her favourite places to be. And of course, her crush. Unfortunately, there was no backing out of this bet now. Azelf had threatened to tell Mew herself if Celebi refused.

So that's why Mew was asked to visit Celebi in the Ilex Forest today. It was quite a long distance from Faraway Island to Johto, so Celebi passed the time by counting Butterfree and Heracross that passed her. When she got bored of that, she went to check on her little flower garden. Some humans had picked some flowers again and Celebi hated when they did that. Using her powers, she made some more flowers florish and bloom. She was really tempted to get a rabid Growlithe to protect her flowers, if the pokemon didn't turn on her.

Finally, Celebi sensed another being approaching the woods. Exactly two seconds later, a Noctowl screeched in irritation as it was awoken from its sleep and a yelping voice cry out as it was attacked. Celebi flew up to the source of the sound and saw Mew and the Noctowl having a small fight.

"Mew!!" Celebi cried out as the pink pokemon got ready to unleash Thunderbolt. "Please don't hurt him! It was an accident!"

"He attacked me first!" Mew protested.

"Mew, my job is to protect all the pokemon in this forest...I can't let you hurt him. I'm sorry..." Celebi grabbed Mew's small arms and dragged him away. Mew was still angry and grumbled to himself the whole way through about how he hated flying types and Celebi's softness.

_"You have no idea," _Celebi thought to herself.

Once Mew had calmed down, after eating several Pecha and Aspear berries, he faced Celebi. Mew didn't particularly enjoy Ilex Forest or coming to it (mainly because of the thick trees, bushes, hidden pokemon and being so close to humans), so when Celebi told him it was important, he had expected it to be an emergency. Looking at her now, he guessed he was wrong and only grew more annoyed.

"So what did you need to see me for, Cele?"

Celebi blushed and looked down. "W-well...it's pretty complicated, Mew...b-but you know, we don't see each other a lot. Y-You know...we kinda need to hang out more, and..."

Mew sighed. "Celebi, I understand that we're friends, but was that so important that you had to drag me away from Faraway Island? You could always come and visit me, you know. My place is more private than Ilex Forest."

"S-sorry, Mew. I just feel safer around these trees," Celebi replied. That was partly true, but part of Azelf's dare was that she had to invite Mew to Ilex. The willpower pokemon knew he didn't like to be near humans that much and that he'd be unhappy in Celebi's home.

_**Flashback**_

_"Think about it, Cele! He's all grouchy and irritated and then you confess how you feel...instant mood changer! It's perfect!" Azelf gushed._

_"If he doesn't start hating me for loving him first..." Celebi replied with a sulk._

_**End Flashback**_

Celebi felt sick to her stomach, and those Aspear berries weren't helping. Humans called this feeling _Butterfrees in your stomach, _but it felt more like a swarm of Beedrill.

She didn't want to put Mew in such an awkward and irritated position, but it was already too late for that. And if he went home now, without her saying why she invited him here, he'd definitely hate her forever.

But she was also too scared to admit her feelings. _"If only I could buy some time...too bad I can't pause time, only travel through it."_

"Hey Mew? Want to play a quick game?"

"Not really...I'm worried about my island," Mew replied. "You know how paranoid I am. If humans come upon my island, they'll be sure to turn it into something for them and I'll be homeless."

"You could always live with me!" Celebi blurted out. Mew gave her a weak smile and shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You still haven't told me why you invited me here...I'm pretty sure it's not just to hang out."

Celebi nodded weakly. "But...well...the problem is..."

"There's a problem?" Mew raised an eyebrow...or he would if he had any.

Again, Celebi nodded. "I'm afraid to admit exactly why I invited you here."

"You're not in any danger from the Iron Mask Marauder again, are you?" Mew's expression turned serious.

"No way! The pokemon in the forest screech whenever he takes one step in here, so I know to hide. Besides, the last I had heard from human gossip, he's in jail," Celebi replied.

Mew nodded. "That's good, I guess...but I still don't get why I'm here."

"Umm..." Celebi chewed on the tips of her fingers. When she didn't answer, Mew decided to take another guess.

"Have the pokemon in this forest been giving you a hard time? Are you lonely? Do you need a favor from me?"

_"I need you to not hate me when I tell you how much I love you," _Celebi thought. But she shook her head at each question.

Fed up with twenty questions, Mew decided he had enough. "Celebi, if there's no real reason for me to be here, then I'm going home." He flicked his tail and began to float up towards the trees. A stab of panic rushed through Celebi and she quickly grabbed his tail.

"Please! J-Just a little longer! I swear, I'll tell you! I just need a little time, that's all!"

"OW!" Mew yelped in pain, hardly noticing Celebi's words. He yanked his tail out of Celebi's grip and glared at her. Celebi flushed and hid her face in her small hands.

"I'm sorry! I really am! But Mew, please! I just have a hard time saying..."

"Why?" Mew snapped.

"It's because I'm afraid!" Celebi wailed. "I really don't know a better way of saying this, but the truth is I really l-l-l-li-li-li..."

"Well?" Again, Mew raised an eyebrow...if he had any. His patience was running out. No matter how cute Celebi was, she was really annoying him right now.

"Li-li-li-li-li-"

"Celebi, if you don't tell me in ten seconds, I am OUT of here," Mew snapped. "TEN."

"Li-li-li....." Celebi buried her face in her hands again. He was mad...and she had made him mad.

"NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN."

"Like.........."

"SIX. FIVE."

"Lo-"

"FOUR. THREE."

"......."

"TWO."

"I LOVE YOU!!!" Celebi screamed. Mew never even reached the final number. Instead, he just watched a flustered and embarrassed Celebi fly back to her shrine. Dazed, he looked around, realizing he was alone, until the words finally sunk in.

_"I LOVE YOU!!!" _

Mew's eyes widened. He quickly took off after Celebi and found her lying face down on her shrine, mumbling and cursing herself out.

"I bet he hates me now..."

"Celebi?" Mew cautiously asked. Celebi's head shot up and her normally face turned bright red. "Um...what you said back there...well...I'm sorry I overreacted. I had no idea that you felt that way."

Celebi just put her head back down in shame. Even with an apology, she still felt like using Dig to the center of the Earth, or let Groudon open a Fissure and drop her in. Anything to get as far away from Mew as she could get.

Mew stared at the little time fairy before sighing. _"I have nothing to lose by staying longer..." _he thought and took a seat next to her. Using his long tail, he gently rubbed her back and hummed out the song Lugia always hummed out. After a few minutes of this, Celebi calmed down and was able to look at him in the eye.

"Mew...I thought you had to get home?"

"Home can wait, I think you need me more," Mew said with a small and mischievous smile. Celebi blushed and looked down at her hands.

That was when she finally noticed Mew was holding one of them in his own hands. His tail snaked around her backside and drew them close together in a warm embrace. Celebi wasn't even sure if it was really happening, so she blinked a few times. And every time she opened her eyes, she was looking directly into Mew's pink chest. Trying not to lose it, she wrapped her long arms around him and hugged him back.

She had never felt any happier than this moment.

"You know, Celebi, you never asked me how I feel about you," Mew broke the silence, smiling suddenly.

Celebi flinched. Even though they were hugging, and it was the closest they had every come in contact with each other, it still didn't mean anything. Mew could just be hugging her as a friend or just for comfort.

"You're right...so Mew...h-how do you feel about me?" Celebi asked, not willing to let go yet.

Mew decided to tease her. "You can be really annoying, irritating, a little too into nature and when you're with Azelf, you're too risky to be around..."

Celebi flushed. Being annoying was just in her nature, it's who she was. Mew was basically telling her he hates her now...hopefully he'd leave soon, so she could go cry.

"But I find you to be very adorable and lovable."

Big blue eyes shot up in shock. Mew smiled tenderly and stroked the side of Celebi's face, making her shudder at the sudden touch.

"You have a big heart, you're always worried about others and you're very sweet, Celebi. It's those qualities I love in you," Mew said, planting a kiss on her head. "I must be lucky for you to feel love towards me, too."

Celebi blushed again. "Mew...I know you don't like Ilex Forest...but would you like to stay here tonight? With me?"

"Only to stay by you. I think we should talk some more anyway," Mew said. Celebi's eyes lit up with joy and she tackled Mew into a fierce hug. Mew grunted in pain from the blow and smiled weakly.

Ilex Forest wasn't so bad after all.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**There is...practically NONE of this pairing anywhere on this site. It's such a shame, because it's such a cute pairing. And one of my top favourite ones.**

**Oh, you'll notice Azelf is a girl in this story. I'm not a gender bender. I have a reason for thinking Azelf as a girl. Way before Explorers of Time/Darkness came out, two of my friends (a guy and a girl) and myself named ourselves as the pixie trio. The other girl was Uxie, the guy was Mesprit and I was Azelf. It stayed stuck on me from that day on, even after playing Explorers of Time. So in any pokemon legend story I'll write, Azelf and Uxie will be girls and Mesprit will be a guy.**

**This story was co-written with my love, Regii. I love you!! Thanks so much for your help!**

**And the main idea for the story came from the Vocaloid, Rin Kagamine, and her song that's in the mood music. It's a cute song! You can find it on YouTube, translated, by lordxwillie.**

**As usual, reviews are loved, flames are snapped at. CC is adored.**

**-Moonlit Assassin**


End file.
